


Fixing the Tick

by shanachie



Category: Scorpion - Fandom
Genre: accidental slow build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby Curtis definitely wasn’t expecting HER when he went looking for a mechanic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Tick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [illfindmyway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=illfindmyway).



> This. This was… ug. So much. Nothing about this worked the way I wanted… but it’s done. Illfindmyway, i <3 you, but I don’t think I ever want to attempt Hallmark stories again!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.  
>  **Second Disclaimer** Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.  
> 

Toby Curtis had been perfectly content with his life. Sure he owed a few people money, but who didn’t? And maybe his therapist practice wasn’t exactly where he intended it to be, but he was perfectly blissful. (At least that’s what he told himself as he sat down to his frozen dinner each night.)

And then he met her.

All he wanted to do was get his car fixed or at least get it running enough that he wasn’t in fear of it breaking down on his way between the office and his home. He was not expecting H. Quinn to be a grease covered, sarcastic, emotionally stunted, beautiful _female_ machanic.

He found himself attempting to think of reasons to return to the shop, breaking small features on his car so he could take it back and explain he didn’t know what happened.

He would find reasons to loiter around the shop as she and the older man bickered over whatever car they were working on.

Her first name was ironic as most of the time she seemed anything but ‘happy’, for she was always temperamental, quick to anger, and her sarcastically flat tone always present. She’d sharply snap at anyone who came into range. Toby found himself actually attempting to bait her so he’d get the full force of her viterol, but he’d find himself grinning as he walked away.

And it seemed to be working for her.

 

 

 

“What happened this time?” Happy questioned, wiping her hands on a rag as she exited the garage.

“There seems to be a… ticking sound,” Toby told her.

“Ticking is bad,” she answered him completely deadpan.

“That’s what I figured.” He indicated the car. “So do you have time to take a look at it today?”

She shrugged. “Maybe.”

“If you don’t have time to take a look at it, I can see about finding another mechanic,” he commented. “I wouldn’t want to overstress you.”

“Look, Doc, I can do it, but if you don’t trust me...”

He stepped closer. “I never said I didn’t trust you. But if you don’t think you have…”

“Doc? Shut up.” She glared at him and he grinned in response.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to tell you how to do your job, but since the ticking is bad…” He indicated the car. “And if you have the time now…”

“I’m not going to have the time if you won’t shut up and go away.”

He couldn’t help it, his grin widened at her tone. It was more annoyed than usual and she actually had a pinched expression to her face. “Make me,” he told her, reverting to his teenage persona.

Happy growled in response before grabbing the sides of his vest and jerking him forward. Toby gasped at her actions, especially when she mashed their lips together.

“Stop complaining that I can’t fix your car,” she informed him when she released him. “And pick me up at seven for dinner.”

Toby blinked as she turned and walked away without waiting for an answer. Clearly he had some planning to do.  
 


End file.
